La malédiction de shaolan
by mawilay
Summary: BIENTOT REPRISE nouvelle presentation, desolé pour la presedente , ptit probleme technique ' Sakura , a force d'attendre son bienaimén se rend en chine histoire de voir se qu'il le retien et la retiendra par la suite .
1. mauvais souvenirs

Un homme pose sa main sur le visage d'un autre homme ... cet homme, je le connais ... il est grand , avec des lunettes et une grande cape ... au contact de la main il hurle ... et ... j'entend des mots ... "descendants" "males" "souffrance horrible" " seul moyen d'en rechaper" " une issus fatale , ou alors ..." "quoi , qu...quel moyen .. demanda l'autre homme " "quand la haine se transformera en amour ...quand cet amour déchus reaparaitra la prophétie reprendra son cour..." "pas prêt d'arriver" .... Alors que le piano entamait la marche funèbre, je fixais le corps du ..défint... ce visage ...je l'ai vu tous les jours de ma vie et je ne le reverrai jamais ... le garçon souris légèrement ta façon de m'embêter sur la fille que j'aime ...mais aussi ton don inexplicable pour tout deviner et réparer mon c?ur ...oh,gomen yukita si tu savais comme je regrette ...gomen nasaï . Je ne le savais pas ...mais il est si puissant ...plus que je ne le pensais . Gomen ne de n'avoir rien fait , d'être rester pétrifier devant ce qu'il t'a fait , sous mes yeux . Toi qui as toujours été la pour moi ...et il t'a tué comme il tuera tous ceux que j'aime ... pourvu qu'il ne la trouve pas ...  
  
ddddddrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg !!! -Umh ..... non ! laissez moi dormir ... ce rêve est important ... -aller ma petite sakura , debout ! -Non laisse moi dormir kero !!! -bien mais , tu vas encore etre en retard ; surtout qu'il est 7h10 ! -7h10 ! aaaahhhhhhhhhh !!! je suis en retard ! sakura se précipita dans la salle de bain , s'habilla , puis descendît a la cuisine ou son père et son frère déjeunaient . -b'jour p'pa , b'jour tomas ... bonjour maman ... -bonjour p'tit monstre ! -grrr tomas ! cria sakura en courant après son frère dans la maison . -Sakura dit dominique amusé ; si tu continu comme sa tu va être très en retard ! -ôh mon dieu , il est 7h45 !!!je commence dans 1/4 d'heure !!!! vite ! je file ! bonne journée papa ! Sakura avait maintenant 15ans , ses cheveux lui arrivait a mis dos mais elle les attachaient toujours de la même façon . Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vert , mais avaient perdus leurs éclat ... dans 5 jours , cela ferai 2ans que Lionel était partit pour Hong Kong ... et juste avant de s'en allé , il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait , et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire que se sentiment était réciproque .Mais désormais , il l'avait s'en doute oublié . Apres tout , il ne lui avait jamais écrit ...  
  
Elle arriva enfin devant sa salle de classe, tous le monde était là y compris le professeur ... -je suis ...désolé ...dit sakura a bout de souffle . - tu es impardonnable ! la charia son professeur . des "elle ne changera jamais "et des "elle n'a pas eu de chance cette fois si ...." retentirent dans la classe alors que sakura regagnait sa place et son souffle par la même occasion . Elle avait de la chance son prof était sympa ! Enfin installée , sakura reçu une boulette de papier sur la tête . " Alors , Kero ne t'a pas réveiller a l'heure ce matin ???" Bien que tous ces amis étaient au courant de la période chasseuse de carte et donc de l'existence de Kero , elle devina que ce mot provenait de tomoyo , sa meilleure amie . Celle-ci se retourna et sourit a sakura d'un air bien faiseur . Ses cheveux était toujours aussi beau et lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules ... elle avait vraiment beaucoup mûrie mais avait toujours ses vieille passions : filmer Sakura dans des vêtements de sa création !!! SEs yeux avaient toujours cette exceptionnelle teinte mauve qui charmait la moitié de son collège ( l'autre moitié étant sous le charme de Sakura ...)  
  
Apres les cours , SAkura était invité chez tomoyo pour faire ses devoirs comme pratiquement tous les jours . Dans la chambre de tomoyo sakura regardait par la fenêtre absente . -Sakura , Sakura !!! Sakura , je sais qu'il te manque mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être dans un etat pareil ... tu n'es plus comme avant .. tu me manque Sakura ... et tu nous inquiète tous ... Tomoyo , c'est gentil de s'inquiète pour moi , mais tu sais mieux que quiconque que j'ai trouvé l'âme s?ur, mon âme s?ur , et que rien d'autre que son retour ne pourra me rendre heureuse a nouveau ...  
  
Les funérailles terminées , venait l'heure du banquet . Yolein , sa mère morte il y a deux ans , ne pouvait l'organisée alors , c'était Lionel , Leila et Ann-lee , les deux s?urs "restante" de ce dernier , qui devaient l'organiser . Tous les invités , la famille et les amis , etaient au courant des pouvoirs que possédaient la famille Li et savaient tout de la malédiction qui frappait Lionel , contrairement au premier concerné ... Tous le regardaient d'un air accusateur ce qui ne faisait que de renforcé la culpabilité qu'il avait en lui . Apres tout , c'était de sa faute ... de sa faute si toutes étaient ....mortes ... d'abord Yolein , puis Stefanie , suivit d' alexia sa s?ur ..... et suivit de Yukita ... il y a 8 jours de cela ... toutes mortes lors de ces deux dernières années ... les plus dur ... A cause de cette malédiction , la malédiction de shaolan ... mais il n'en savait pas plus ...  
  
-Je sais bien Sakura , et tu devrai le lui dire ! téléphone lui écrit lui mais dit lui ...il faut qu'il le sache ...même s'il ne t'aimait pas vraiment comme tu le penses , alors fait lui payer, fait lui avoir des remords sur toute la peine qu'il t'a fait endurer ... -Là , je ne te reconnais plus Tomoyo, tous sa ne te ressemble pas ... mais je dois avoué que tu as raison ... il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait , pour ce qu'il M'A fait ...mais je ne peux pas le faire ni au téléphone , ni par lettre ! -Alors va le voir ! Dans 4 jours ce sera les vacances ! -Que j'aille a Hong Kong ? oui .. je vais y penser . Merci Tomoyo . Je suis là pour ça , lui dit t'elle un grand sourire au lèvres ... maintenant , passons au choses sérieuses !!! -Les choses sérieuses ? -Oui , je vais enfin pouvoir te filmer dans ton tout nouveau costume !!! *_* -oohh !!! Tomoyo ...................  
  
Son père , lui le savait ...mais il ne lui avait jamais dit ... "la malédiction de shaolan", mon deuxième prénom... ainsi que celui de mon père ... Le père de Lionel était mort il y a 5 ans de cela , et c'était son fils, qui l'avait retrouvé les veines ouvertes ... Cette expérience l'avait traumatisé ...depuis il avait perdu le goût de la vie ; il ne l'avait jamais vraiment eu a cause de son rang sociale ou il devait n'avoir aucun sentiment , jamais rire , jamais pleurer ... mais tous ce qu'il avait , il l'avait perdu , jusqu'au jour ou il avait rencontré Sakura ... Il a eu le bon réflexe ...il s'est suicidé avant de tuer tous ceux qu'il aime . Moi je les ai presque tous tué ... presque tous...  
  
-Tomoyo ? -Oui Sakura ??? -c'est décidé ; je pars pour Hong Kong . -A Hong Kong ??? bravo ma grande , sage décision ! -mais a une seule condition ... -laquelle ? -que tu m'accompagne Tomoyo . - T'accompagner ? Sa me parait être une bonne idée . Et puis ...je pourrais te faire un costume pour vos retrouvailles!!! -Sa ne sera sur ment pas comme tu l'imagines dit Sakura froidement ... -Je vois ... et quand partons nous ? -Apres demain ... -Si tôt ??? -Oui a la fin des cours . Papa a fait joué ses connaissances a l'aéroport pour nous avoir des places le plus tôt possible ...l'avion part a 8h00 ... -D'accord Sakura .. alors a demain ma belle ! -A demain Tomoyo ! voila !!! ma première partie de mon mini fic , le premier publié ici !!! désolé mais vraiment désolé pour TOUTES les fautes d'orthographe , mais je suis très nulle en cette matière !!! sinon j'attend tous vos commentaires a moi-may@caramail.com qu'il soit bon ou mauvais !!! dernière chose , je passe une dédicace spéciale a mon amie alice-chan ou plume d'ange et puis a mes amies de tomoyo chan merci a vous tous !  
  
SVP : rewiew !!!! 


	2. Sur le chemin

Lionel se defoulait sur le punshing-ball de sa salle d'entrainement quand Ann-lee , la plus jeune de ses deux dernieres soeurs vient lui parler . Elle avait un ans de plus que lui, c'est-à-dire 17ans. -Lionel ... -Quoi ! -Calme-toi ....je sais que tu est triste mais... -Tous cela est de ma faute ann-lee ...mais je ne voulais pas ... tué ...yukita ... -Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu n'as pas choisi ! -J'aurai du faire comme papa , avant que vous ne le sachiez ...et que vous m'en empechiez in-extremis ... -Si tu te serai suicidé , on en serai toutes en quelque sorte morte ...Otoosan... moi la premiere ! en quelque sorte tu m'as eparnié ! -pour combien de temps ... -Lionel ... -Ann-lee , je t'en pris laisse moi seul , va-t-en ! -Pourquoi , ce n'est pas contagieux , ce n'est pas une maladie !!! -Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? -une malediction ... -Quoi ? tu, tu savais tout ? - ... -Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? J'avais peur de ta reaction , depuis la mort de papa , il manque l'homme de la maison , et depuis c'est toi qui le remplace ... Et ... je n'accepterai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ... parce que ... ashiteru otoosan ...ashiteru ... -Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais ...dit-il d'un ton a glacé le sang -C'est ... c'est un sort jetté par un descendant de deth read , le plus grand ennemi de clow read sur les descendants de clow ayant les plus grand pouvoirs ... mais son but etait d'arreté la descendance de clow ... papa est mort la conscience tranquille car il avait un descandant male et qu'il avait bridé tes pouvoirs pour que tu n'es pas les memes probleme que lui .. -... il a bridé mes pouvoirs ? -oui mais a force de t'entrainer tu es devenu beaucoup trop fort et tu as brisé le sortilege ... mais sa a entrainé ta perte ... -ainsi que celle de toute la famille à l'aéroport . -Tomoyooo ! -Sakura !! dépêche toi !!! on va raté l'avion ! Âpres une course effréné a travers l'aéroport , elle embarquèrent dans l'avion . -Fiou ...on l'a eu de peu ... - je suis désolé Tomoyo , je me suis réveillé a temps , j'avais emprunté le réveil de tomas et de papa !!! mais je ne retrouvais plus Kero ! -Eh ! je faisais des provisions pour le voyage ! --Kero ! dit tomoyo! tais-toi donc ! tu vas te faire remarquer ! -Ouais ok, ok, c'est toujours la même chose ... -Dis-moi sakura , as-tu son adresse exacte ? je veux dire a lionel ... -Oui et j'ai verifier par Internet , on ne sais jamais , si jamais il avait déménagé ! -d'accord ...et comment y allons nous ? car si on doit prendre le taxi , sache que je parle pas du tout chinois !!! -Non Tomoyo ... pouffa Sakura ...rassure-toi ! on va prendre le bus ! je l'ai d'ailleurs marqué ici : alors nous prendrons le 33 puis le 13 !et c'est juste a coté ! tréss bien ! -Bon , moi je vais dormir , je me suis levé trop tôt ce matin !!! -hi hi hi , Moi je vais regarder un film , bonne nuit ma Sakura ! -merci Tomoyo , bon film ! -Lionel !!! hurla Leila à travers la maison. Lionel ! tu as de la visite ! -J'arrive ... -et dépêche toi !!! Leila etait la plus grande de ses deux soeurs depuis la mort de Yukita , ce qu'elle avait très mal vécu et reprochait durement a Lionel tout comme la mort de Yolein , leurs mère ...elle ne le ménageais pas ce qui le faisais ce sentir vraiment coupable et la douleur etait tel quelle etait au delà des larmes... -Ouais ... je serai pas long ... Il ouvrit la porte . -Salut liiiiionel !!! dit une voix ... plus que chaleureuse ... -ouais salut sarah, qu'es ce que tu veux ? -Et bien , je passais par là et puis j'ai vu ta maison et je me suis dit que je pouvais m'autorisé à venir te voir .... Sarah etait une fille très trés sensuelle et populaire dans le lycée de Lionel . Elle était vraiment attiré par Lionel malgrés son teint blafard et ses joues creuses ... -Je peux entrer ?dit-elle sans attendre de réponse et en pénétrant chez Lionel . Lui a bout de force, n'ayant dormis ni mangé depuis quelques jours, céda pour éviter trop de blabla ... salut tous le monde !!! donc voila mon deuxieme bout , j'espere que mon fic vous plait, et n'oubliez pas : moi-may@caramail.com pour vos commentaires bon ou mauvais !!! et toujours un pitit couc' ames amie (aliceina et celle de tomoyo-chan!) 


End file.
